It is known, in the art of concrete building structures, to provide deck anchors which are positioned in and protruding from a deck plate, whereafter concrete is poured onto the deck plate and about the deck anchor to secure it in position. The deck anchor includes a connecter at its protruding end, and means such as a bolt may be used to secure other material, such as a ceiling plate, to the anchor. In the constructions of deck anchor known hitherto, they were difficult to place and secure in position in a deck plate, and they were difficult to retain in a correct perpendicular position prior to pouring of the concrete, especially if trodden on by a workman. Further, it has not hitherto been possible to insert and secure a deck anchor in a single punch operation.